When I'm 64
by the revenge of the octopus
Summary: AU. Magnus and Alec are old. They're cooking dinner for their son, who has returned from college after not having visited in a year.


"What should we make for dinner?" Alec called from the kitchen, pulling an apron over his head. Magnus walked in, smiling fondly as Alec fumbled with the tie in the back. He always had trouble with that.

"Here, darling," he said, smoothly knotting the string in the back of the apron. "I was thinking lasagna. Jerry loves your lasagna." Alec beamed up at him.

"Of course. I forgot." A frown creased his features. "I think I'm forgetting a lot of things now." Magnus felt his heart constrict. Alec had been becoming more and more forgetful in his old age. The doctor said it was normal, but... Magnus shook himself from such morose thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking such dark thoughts, not before Jared came over. At least, he hoped he was coming over...

Jared hadn't called in ages. Magnus just hoped he remembered that it was Alec's birthday. Magnus had made Alec a cake last night while he was sleeping. He hoped he liked it. It wasn't perfect; Alec was the cook in the family, not him, but he'd tried. Magnus snapped into the present. Alec was chopping vegetables. Magnus hurried over.

"I'll make the noodles." They lost themselves in the rhythms of cooking. They had always lived in New York, both of them, so when they moved they had still stayed within the city. They had moved out of their old house when Jared had left for college; too much upkeep and nostalgia. And the new apartment felt so much like home now that they couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Magnus had painted the walls in rainbow hues, adding his signature touch, while Alec made sure he didn't buy any pink furniture. It was a collection of their identities and their lives.

Magnus glanced over at the clock. It was almost time. "I'll call Jared." I hope he makes it, he thought, hitting speed dial. For Alec's sake if nothing else.

_You have reached the voicemail box of Jared Banewood. Please leave a message and your number. Beeeeeeeeep._

Well, Magnus thought, I really hope he's on his way. Alec glanced over at him. He looked concerned and asked, " Is he picking up?"

Magnus shook his head. "He's coming," Alec muttered, more to himself than Magnus.

"Don't worry," Magnus whispered, embracing Alec. "He won't forget your birthday. I've been texting him reminders practically every day. He'll come." Magnus leaned down and kissed him gently. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Magnus never grew tired of holding Alec. Even after 60 years it was still electric. They were interrupted by the shrill beeping of the timer. Magnus cursed under his breath. Couldn't the lasagna wait?

They broke apart. Alec smiled and ducked his head, blushing a little and biting his lip. He was so cute. Just as shy as when they had first met all those years ago, when they had been 19, barely out of high school. And Magnus had never stopped loving jumped as the timer beeped again, breaking the spell.

"Well," said Alec, grinning. "Can't let the lasagna burn, now can we?" He pulled the lasagna out and set it on the counter.

"I love you," Magnus blurted, surprising even himself. Alec stared at him for a second and leaned up suddenly and kissed Magnus. Alec threw his arms over his neck. When he pulled away, he was staring at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glossy, like a teenager in love for the first time.

"I love you, too, you know that." Alec said earnestly. " Always." They stared at each other. Magnus broke the silence:

"Shouldn't we clear off the table now?" He grinned. "Jared will be here soon." Alec nodded, immediately flustered.

"O-of course!" Magnus fought down a smile thinking that even at 60, Alec was still beautiful. He hoped Jared would find someone he loved as much as he and Alec loved each other. They cleaned off the table, or, rather, just moved everything onto another flat surface until they needed to use it. Then they put it back on the table. Alec's brother, Jace, was a neat freak, almost to the point of being OCD, so whenever they needed to really clean up, they just invited him over.

Alec put out the plates and Magnus got the silverware, just the way they'd done it ever since they had moved in together. When Jared had lived with them, he had gotten the cups. Now Magnus did that job. He wondered idly how long Jared was going to stay or if he was even coming...

He glanced at the clock on the wall as Alec brought in the lasagna. Jared was late. He pushed down his worry. He would come. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Alec looked up, excitement clear on his face.

"How long has it been? A year?" Magnus could feel a matching grin on his face. They had missed Jared. Alec flung the door open. "Jared!" he exclaimed, hugging their son. Magnus rushed over and joined in the doting.

"You have a beard!" he exclaimed. Jared blushed.

"Dawn likes it," he muttered. If possible, Jared was even redder.

"Oh, yeah, how's Dawn? We still haven't met her!" Magnus pouted. "Is she _hot_?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows provocatively. It was probably a very strange expression on a 60-year old man, but whatever. Jared just stammered, then he seemed to regain his composure.

"Actually, yes she is, and I'm going to ask her to marry me. We've been dating for two years, and if this isn't love, I don't know what is." Magnus hugged him.

"Who could turn _you _down? Impossible!" They all burst into laughter. "Anyways, let's eat. I'm starving!"

The lasagna was delicious, as Magnus had known it would be. After all, _Alec _had made it. And the dressing on the salad was to die for, as always. Alec was such an amazing chef. Magnus wondered what fluke of genetics that had been. Izzy was the worst cook he had ever seen. He sure hoped Simon could cook.

They ate in relative silence, with a few questions back and forth and shared memories about Alec's youth in their home...

"Mmmm," Jared groaned, pushing back from the table after devouring seconds. "Dad, I forgot how amazing your food is. I will never be able to eat at the cafeteria ever again." Alec smiled.

"So, tell us more about Dawn," he prodded.

"Well, she's an artist. She's amazing. She goes to Parsons. Um ... and we're living together now. She's really nice and just... amazing. And she dresses crazy like you, Dad." He said as he smiled at Magnus's sparkly blue scarf hanging by the door.

"Here's a picture." He dug a photo out of his wallet and showed it to them. She had bright green eyes and a pink mohawk. She wore a highlighter yellow blazer and a striped tank top. And, of course, rainbow leather pants. She had her arm slung around Jared's shoulders and they both looked really happy. Magnus felt tears prickle behind his eyes. It felt like history was repeating itself. You could tell they loved each other. Without warning, he hugged Jared tightly.

When he pulled away, he could see Alec smiling gently, and he knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Alec," he said suddenly. "Here's your present." He handed him a square wrapped in wrapping paper. Alec glanced at him and unwrapped it slowly. It was a photo album. On the cover was three words: Aku Cinta Camu.

"What does it mean?" he whispered.

"I love you." On the inside Magnus had written an inscription.

_So you'll never forget._

_Love, Magnus_

There were pictures. Picture after picture of Alec and Magnus. Alec hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you." Jerry smiled.

"And here's a present for you guys." It was another photo album, this one filled with pictures of Jared and Dawn.

_So you can see how much I love her._

_Love, Jared_

"Thank you," Alec said, grabbing Jared and Magnus into a hug. "Both of you. And we need to meet Dawn sometime," he said, fixing Jared with a look.

"Of course." He smiled and then looked up with chagrin. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I have a big audition in the morning so I need to make it an early night." They all stood up. As Jared opened the door, they hugged.

"Marry her," Magnus said. "And invite us! Don't forget to bring Dawn over some time."

"I will!" he called, shutting the door. "Bye!"

"How do you think I'd look with a pink mohawk?" Magnus asked eventually. Alec exploded into laughter.


End file.
